


Coffee with Cream

by Fides



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flash Fic, Humour, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team makes a bet with Ianto involving 'activities' on the invisible lift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with Cream

The entire staff of Torchwood Three, with one notable exception, clustered around the Owen's desk and watched the image of Plaza on his monitor, transfixed

"He won't do it," Owen declared confidently, as Ianto slowly emerged on the invisible lift, "even Jack hasn't had that much of an effect on him."

There was a general murmur of agreement from Gwen and Tosh and objection from Jack.

The Ianto on the screen lowered his zipper and then paused, throwing a look over to where the security camera that covered the invisible lift was he deliberately turned his back. Even with his body blocking what he was doing, it was clear when Ianto's arm began moving, slowly at first but with a definite rhythm, his hand pumping at groin level.

"My God, he is," Owen breathed with something close to awe, "I'm not watching this." He didn't look away.

There was an incredulous silence as Ianto's head lolled back, his arm moving faster as he shifted his feet into a slightly wider stance.

Owen waved a hand at the screen as if they weren't all looking at it already. "He's enjoying it," he spluttered.

"Do you really need to provide a commentary?" Tosh asked, slightly strained. If anyone had looked at her they might have noticed a slight flush in her cheeks. No one, however, did.

Something pale splattered to the ground at Ianto's feet to a collective 'ewww' from the watchers.

"He actually did it," Gwen whispered.

They all stared at the pile of twenties that lay haphazardly on Owen's desk and then turned and glared at Jack.

"What?" Jack backed up a step under the combined weight of the accusing stares.

"What did you do to him?" Gwen demanded.

Jack looked between them, shocked, "Me? You made the bet."

"Yes," Gwen agreed, "because we didn't think he'd do it."

"It's Ianto," Owen backed her up. "His idea of getting naked is unbuttoning his jacket."

"But..." Jack began.

Tosh shushed him as the lift began to descend. The look on her face promising that it was a postponement rather than a reprieve.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked brightly he reached the ground.

 

***

 

"You got me in trouble today," Jack accused, kissing the back of Ianto's neck.

Ianto rolled his shoulders, arching into the touch. "Humm?"

"Apparently," Jack sounded pouty although the effect was muffled by Ianto's skin, "I've corrupted you."

Ianto laughed.

"The others wouldn't believe that sweet," Jack nibbled down Ianto's spine, "innocent," he licked the dip at the base of Ianto's spine, "little..."

"Hey," Ianto objected.

Jack tapped the top of his inner thigh lightly and Ianto spread his legs a little further, allowing Jack to nestle between them.

"Young," Jack corrected, "Ianto would ever," Jack purred the word as he ran his tongue up the back Ianto's balls and along the groove between his buttocks, "ever," his tongue swirled around Ianto's anus eliciting a little gasp, "do something so dirty."

"Quite right," Ianto moaned, "such things have a time and a place."

Jack chuckled, his breath making warm, powder-puff huffs against sensitive skin.

"Such as the cubby," Jack licked over the Spirograph-wrinkled skin, "in the tourist office, the archives..."

"Your office," Ianto added, breathlessly.

Jack worked his tongue into Ianto's body. "The cells."

"The... ooh," Ianto's squeaked appreciatively, "hothouse."

"Exactly," Jack mumbled.

"I can't believe they fell for it," Ianto's voice had developed a strained crack as he tried to keep it together but the words getting lost in the much more interesting sensations that Jack was producing in his body, "especially Owen, he went through medical school."

Jack pulled away for a moment to look up the bed at his lover. "Did you have to use my can of Red Bull?"

"What can I say," Ianto said unapologetically, panting slightly, wiggling his arse at Jack in encouragement to return to what he was doing, "it was the easiest one to palm."


End file.
